Darali
|} Darali is a province in the Darali Basin of central Deltaria. Its state capital is Tylian and its largest city is Kurghan. The province is crossed by many historic trails and landmarks as well. There are wide variations between winter and summer temperatures, and violent thunderstorms and tornadoes are also present. The province is characterized by treeless plains, ideal for cattle-grazing, and it is a major producer of beef, as well as pork, maize and soybeans, as well as many forested areas. Darali is also very rural. It is traditionally a Conservative-voting state. Geography National Geography: Deltarian Geography The province is bordered by Ushalande to the north; Doron Akigo to the north-west, Alazinder to the east and the Jakanian Republic to the south.The province has 93 districts, and it occupies the central portion of the Darali Basin. The Darali Basin is very a very flat plain, with forest also present. Climate As most of Darali is centered in the Darali Basin it has a fairly contiguous climate, with some small variations. The entire province experiences wide seasonal variations in precipitation. Average temperatures are fairly uniform across Darali, with hot summers and generally cold winters, while average annual precipitation is varying. Humidity also decreases significantly from west to east. Snowfall across the province is fairly even, with most of Darali receiving between 25 and 35 inches (65 to 90 cm) of snow annually. Darali's highest recorded temperature is 118 °F (48 °C) at Minden on July 24, 2936 and the lowest recorded temperature is −47 °F at Camp Bowie on February 12, 3125. Darali is in what is termed a "Tornado Alley"; thunderstorms are common in the spring and summer months, and violent thunderstorms and tornadoes happen primarily during the spring and summer, though they can also occur in the autumn. The chinook winds from the Mountains provide a temporary moderating effect on temperatures in western Darali during the winter months. Demographics The Deltarian Federal Census Bureau estimates that the population of Darali was 3,842,641 on July 1, 3259, a 0.89% increase since the 3258 Deltaria Census. The center of population of Darali is in Fulc District, in the city of Tylian. According to the 3330 Census, 86.1% of the population was White, 4.5% was Black or other, 1.0% Native. As of 3330, the population of Darali included about 84,000 foreign-born residents. The five largest ancestry groups in Darali are Jakanian (38.6%), Jelbanian (12.4%), Coburan (9.6%), Zardic (8.7%), and Hutori (5.5%). Rural flight Eighty-nine percent of the cities in Darali have fewer than 5,000 people. Darali shares this characteristic with Ushalande. Hundreds of towns have a population of fewer than 3,000. Regional population declines have forced many rural schools to consolidate. Fifty-three of Darali 93 districts reported declining populations between 3300 and 3320, ranging from a 0.06% loss to a 17.04% loss. More urbanized areas of the province have experienced substantial growth. In 3330, the city of Tylian had a population of 1.250,000; in 3300, the city's estimated population was 414,521, a 6.3% increase over thirty years. The 3332 census showed that Tylian has a population of 1.260.000. The city of Kurghan had a 3300 population of 1.225,581 and a 3330 population of 2.158,379. Religion The religious affiliations of the people of Darali are: Patriarchal – 70% Hosianism – 13% Luthoran – 7% Yeudism – 6% Non-religious – 3% Other religions – 1% The largest single denominations by number of adherents in 3330 were the Patriarchal Church. Taxation Darali has a conservative income tax. The portion of income from 0 to 2.400 is taxed at 2.56%; from 2.400 to 17.500, at 3.57%; from 17.500 to 27.000, at 5.12%; and income over 27.000 DTE, at 6.84%. The standard deduction for a single taxpayer is 5,700 DTE; the personal exemption is 118 DTE. Darali has a province sales tax of 5.5%. In addition to the province tax, some Darali cities assess a city sales and use tax, up to a maximum of 1.5%. One county in Darali, Mechalka County, levies a sales tax. All real property within the sprovince of Darali is taxable unless specifically exempted by statute. Since 3292, only depreciable personal property is subject to tax and all other personal property is exempt from tax. Inheritance tax is collected at the county level. Economy The Bureau of Economic Analysis estimates of Darali gross province product in 3330 was 89.8 billion DTE. Per capita personal income in 3330 was cca 127.000 DTE. Darali has a large agriculture sector due to its position in the fertile Darali Basin as well as its possession of major rivers, and is an important producer of beef, pork, corn (maize), soybeans, and sorghum. This provides for most of the employment in Darali, and thus makes agriculture have a high percentage of GDP. Because of the natural landscape the area also has the largest amount of national parks in the nation of Deltaria, which boost its tourist income considerably and thus giving Darali the second highest tourist volume and Ushlande. Other important economic sectors include freight transport (by rail and truck), manufacturing, telecommunications, information technology, and insurance. As of January 3331, the province's unemployment rate is 4.6% Darali has a rich railroad history. The Czar Railroad, headquartered in Tylian, was incorporated on July 1, 2862, in the wake of the Central Railway Act of 2862. Molly Yard, in North Platte, is the largest railroad classification yard in the world. The route of the original transcontinental railroad runs through the province. Other major railroads with operations in the province are: Darail; Kurghan Northern & Taharqa Railway; Deltaria Interstate Railroad. Law and government National Article: Deltarian Politics Darali's government operates under the framework of the Darali Constitution, adopted in 2875, and is divided into three branches: executive, legislative, and judicial. Executive branch The head of the executive branch is the Governor. Other elected officials in the executive branch are the Lieutenant Governor Bryon Knuckles (elected on the same ticket as the Governor), Attorney General Jon Foley and ect. All elected officials in the executive branch serve four-year terms. Governor's Council Legislative branch Darali has unicameral legislature. House is officially known as Darali Forum. Darali's Legislature is also the only legislature in the Deltaria that is nonpartisan. The representatives are elected with no party affiliation next to their names on the ballot, and the speaker and committee chairs are chosen at large, so that members of any party can be chosen for these positions. The Darali's Legislature can also override a governor's veto with a three-fifths majority, in contrast to the two-thirds majority required in some other provinces. The Darali's Legislature meets in the Darali Forum Chamber, built between 2922 and 2932. It was designed by Bertram Hoodhue, and was built from built from Doron Akigo's stone. When Darali became a Province with own government in 2987, its legislature consisted of two houses: a House of Representatives and a Senate. For years, prior to 3305, Deltarian Senator Michel Norris and other Daralians encouraged the idea of a unicameral legislature, and demanded the issue be decided in a referendum. Norris argued: "The constitutions of our various states are built upon the idea that there is but one class. If this be true, there is no sense or reason in having the same thing done twice, especially if it is to be done by two bodies of men elected in the same way and having the same jurisdiction." Unicameral supporters also argued that a bicameral legislature had a significant undemocratic feature in the committees that reconciled House and Senate legislation. Votes in these committees were secretive, and would sometimes add provisions to bills that neither house had approved. Darali's unicameral legislature today has rules that bills can contain only one subject, and must be given at least five days of consideration. In 3140, due in part to the budgetary pressure, Darali's citizens ran a province initiative to vote on a constitutional amendment creating a unicameral legislature, which was approved. In effect, the House of Representatives (the lower house) was abolished; today's Darali's province legislators are commonly "inside" referred to as "Senators" Category:Deltaria Category:Regions